The Black and The Blue
by SapphireLucario
Summary: For the past year, Dark Pit has been stuck in Skyworld. There is no explanation why, and the angel starts to become rather upset. Then, Palutena recieves a strange message. She tells Pit to check the Bright Light Palace, her old home. Dark Pit tags along to keep his sanity. What he finds there... Will send him hurtling in to a new adventure. P.S. Got rid of the author's note!
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

**Alright, kept everyone waiting awhile enough. Let's get this thing started!**

**Introducing the new version of Sapphire's Kid Icarus fanfic... After a quick note to NFS Dude.**

**To NFS: **

**Actually, my neighbors came back a few days ago, but I found out they cancelled their subscription to a company that was suppling their internet. I've been trying to get someone else let me use theirs while my neighbors are getting it back, but everyone is being stubborn.**

**Also, I'll think about the wifi spots, but the closest one I know is Applebees. I might as well just waste all the money I was saving for Pokemon X... **

**I'll try using the phone I'm updating, but I'm still figuring how to type long paragraphs on it without the screen shaking or the typing line thingie setting itself up wrong and then I'm confused.**

**...And now to the actual story, after Sapphire was too lazy and for some reason brain drained.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day**

It certainly felt like a normal day in Skyworld. Centurions and Juggernaurs flew around patrolling the skies, angels were chasing each other through the temples, Pit was training, and Dark Pit was in a library, reading...

The doopleganger was sitting in a chair in front of a bunch of books, his eyes focused on one thing and one thing only: A fly that was crawling over the page of his greek mythology book. It didn't look like it was going to leave any time soon, which he was annoyed with.

"Get off," he ordered it through clenched teeth. "Don't you see I'm busy here?"

The fly didn't budge. Obviously, it didn't understand english.

"Okay..." Dark Pit laid back in his chair. If there was one thing he knew about flies in Skyworld, it was that Palutena's magic for some reason made them very aggressive. If you flicked one, it would fly up to you and make buzzing noises in your ear until you got a can of bug spray.

The problem was, there weren't any cans of bug spray in all of Skyworld. Dark Pit had had his experinces with these flies before, and he knew to stay calm, but a fly trying to rest on his book wasn't going to cut it.

With out a second thought, he slammed the book shut.

"Way to ruin the sixth labor of Heracules," he said, putting the book on a nearby shelf. Grumbling to himself, he sat back down and laid his head down on the table. "I'm suprised boredom hasn't killed me yet. Palutena just won't let me leave Skyworld."

Anger boiling in his bones, he glared at the mythos book and got up from his seat, pushing it in and storming towards the exit.

A nearby librarian noticed him and walked over as he got to the door and was about to push it.

"Are you alright there?" she seemed awfully concerned. Dark Pit wanted to ignore her, but as he went to open the door, her hand came to rest on his shoulder.

He shot a look at her, but the librian's face remained unchanged. Her kind gray eyes bore in to him, as if she was trying to look in to his soul.

"Get off of me." He pushed her hand away and opened the door. "I'm going back to my room."

"Should I tell the goddess?" Dark Pit glared at the librarian, who lowered her head. "Alrighty then," she whimpered, "be on your way."

A light smirk came to his face. "Thank you."

And then he turned and left, his sandels lightly thumping the stone floor.

* * *

The librian chuckled as she walked away. Of course Lady Palutena had to be told in case that angel was going anywhere. It was almost like law in Skyworld: 'Keep an eye out for that shadow angel. He might be dangerous and give you an evil stare.'

She turned the first corner she saw and navigated through a maze of books until she reached her destination: The Children's Section. As she entered the area, she noticed a green-haired lady with a small blonde-haired boy in her lap reading a book.

"No Piggy," she shouted, "Don't eat the cake!" She turned the page, and the child bursted in to laughing.

The librian saw her chance and walked up to the woman.

"Lady Palutena," she said, "he has left for his room."

Palutena looked up at her for one second before returning to the book. "I understand."

The librarian, now done with her visit, turned away and faded in to the the maze of books.

* * *

Palutena was silent for a moment as she took in the news.

_That Pittoo can NEVER sit still, _she thought, shaking her head.

The blonde-haired boy looked up at her. "Is that the end?"

"Oh!" Palutena suddenly remembered what she was doing. "Um..." She flipped the page. "The... End?"

The boy was silent. She figured she did something wrong, but her mind was focusing on her duties as the goddess of light. How long has she been sitting here? Was humanity in trouble? She hadn't heard from the Underworld for months. How long would it take for Hades to regain his body? Pit had told her he had gotten a message from the Lord of the Underworld about him coming back in twenty five years. It already has been one year. Twenty four years to go?

She looked around for someone to hand the boy over to, and caught the eye of a nearby Centurion Strongarm, who came over to her and bowed.

"Take this boy home," she ordered, "and go find Pit in case I need him too."

"Okay," the Strongarm picked up the boy and started running, making airplane noises. The boy laughed, and Palutena rolled her eyes.

"Someone's going to get in trouble for that."

She turned and exited the library, making a quick right turn and walking down the hallway. She passed by some doors before there was a loud crash and she stopped and her tracks. She looked to her right, finding a black-colored door.

"Come on Bowser..." A boy screamed. "Die!"

Palutena's eyes grew wide. _Corphish! Pittoo's found my Nintendo 64! _She considered weather or not to bust in to his room and take it or go to the fountain and ignore it. _Maybe I'll let him play with it for a bit... Can't be too bad of an idea, right?_

"No!" Dark Pit yelled. "Why must this boss be so hard?! What the..."

Palutena ran away as he started shouting expletives in greek, and she didn't like what she was hearing.

"I should remind myself to wash his mouth was soap later. He has to learn a lesson once in a blue moon."

Without another word, Palutena finished her route about a minute later, staring in to her fountain (well).

* * *

Pit jumped back as a Fighter ran up to him, trying to slash at him with her sword.

"Ha!" Pit yelled, striking back with his Halo club. The Fighter was sent flying about twenty feet away, where she struggled to get up. He walked over to her, reaching out his hand. "Dawn, remember NOT to run right in to your target like that."

"B- but sir..." The Fighter named Dawn groaned.

"I'm setting you up with a partner," he said, turning around. "Vincent, come here and help Dawn train!"

Another Fighter came over and started talking to Dawn, while Pit stared up at the sky, locating the sun. "Huh. Its only 11:30 right now... Guess I'll go in for a snack."

He walked towards the door, opening it just slightly before there was a tap on his shoulder. He looked back to find a Centurion Strongarm standing behind him.

"Yeah?" Pit looked over at him.

"Sir, before you go in, I'm just letting you know that Lady Palutena wants to see you."

Pit smiled and nodded. "Thank you." He watched as the Centurion took off, then ran inside, wondering what Lady Palutena wanted.

* * *

Well, that was Chapter 1! Read and Review!


	2. Ch 2: Darpi's (Dark Pit's) Presention

**Time to get the ball rolling!**

**To Gnat1:**

**Well, I've seen it... But I'm not interested. If I want to RP I usually go do it in other places, like Neoseeker with its PokeFiction forum... Last time I went there however, two jerks ruined my RP. I will never forgive them for that. **

**And ha, you think I would stop writing? I LOVE TO WRITE. I 'm just too lazy to do it sometimes. **

**To NFS DUDE 13:**

***Prepares Angel Cannon* Wanna go see for yourself? **

**Just joking. Yeah they're back. I just need to ask them the password to their network again because I lost access on my Kindle again lol.**

**Now Let's Play: Remix RoD!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Darpi's (Dark Pit's) Presentation**

"Lady Palutena?" Pit asked as he strolled in to the commons area.

"Pit!" Palutena ran up to the angel and squeezed him in to a hug. Pit suddenly squeeked.

"You're crushing me," he whimpered.

"Oh." Palutena replied, laughing. "Sorry." She released Pit from her grasp and turned towards her well. "How's your team's training going along?"

"Pretty well. We'll be SURE to beat Dark Pit next time."

"Oh really?" Palutena raised and eyebrow. "Then why havn't YOU yourself been training lately?"

"I just was,"

"Yesterday you were being lazy."

"What? I thought I had the day off..." Pit took a step back.

The goddess laughed. "I'm just kidding. You've been doing fine."

"Phew!" Pit wiped imaginary sweat off of his forehead and joined Palutena at the fountain. "So why'd you call me?"

"I'm just doing my daily checks over the people in the Overworld. I called you here in case I needed you."

"Okay!"

She dipped her finger in to the water. "Now let's see..."

* * *

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

Pit yawned. "We've checked sixteen towns and there's nothing. Can't you just accept the world is at peace again?"

"I can never! Its part of my goddess job description." Palutena flipped to the next image. Pit reconized it rather quickly. It was the town he had saved from the Hewdraw! He watched the villagers carefully as Palutena zoomed in and then zoomed out of the image, and then changed it to the lake where he had fought the Hewdraw Serpent.

Pit shook his head. "Come on. There's nothing bad going on down there."

"How can you be sure?" Palutena briefly glanced over at him as she swiped her finger through the water once more. This time, he saw that they were looking over a small village with grass everywhere. Children as young as two years old were running around, laughing.

"'Cause I can be."

"That isn't a good enough reason."

Pit turned away and faced his body towards the entrance to the temple. He fiddled with the Crusader Blade in his hands.

And all of a sudden...

* * *

"Hey,"

Pit looked around. He could've sworn he'd just heard Pittoo.

"Pittoo?" He couldn't find his dupe anywhere. Was he hiding? If so, where?

"Pittoo?" Pit asked again.

Still nothing.

"Pittoo, Ptooey, Pitty Pat, Pit Stain, Blapi, Black Pit? Helloooooo?"

And then something hit him in the behind.

"Ouch!" the angel cried as he was flung a few feet up the steps to the door of the temple.

"When will you learn to get it right, Pitdoof? Its DARK PIT. DAAAAAAARK PIIIIIIIT."

Pit turned around in time to see Pittoo come out of the shadows. He had an angry scowl on his face. In his left hand, he was clutching his Silver Bow. Pit also noticed a Dark Pit Staff peaking out from behind his back.

Palutena put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "Darpi. Attitude."

"Well EXCUSE me, goddess." the clone replied. "By the way, why the heck are you nicknaming me after a pony? I HAVE no relations to her."

"Dark Pit?" she asked.

"Yes, Trolltena?"

"Can I ask why you're out here interrupting my daily checks?"

Pittoo crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh don't you know? Welcome to my presentation. Its called 'Dark Pit Wants to Leave Skyworld, but the Goddess Won't Even LET Him'."

"We've talked about this before. I don't want you down there because the sky is supposed to be an angel's home. Angels just don't simply go to the Overworld unless a god gives them special permission. "

"May I remind you that I'm not some puppet like Pit here?" He pointed at his counterpart. "I should be free. FREE I TELL YOU!" Pit jumped as he started shouting. He backed away.

Pit felt a tremble go down his spine. Dark Pit sure was angry. Lady Palutena did have a point, though. Pit had lived in Skyworld his whole life. He only went down to the Overworld when Palutena required him to. "Dark Pit, caaaaalm your nerves. She won't let you out with an attitude like that."

Dark Pit came up to him, prompting the Light angel to back away. "Sure. Both of you say its my attitude. You want to know why I'm like this? You want to know why? Its because of you two. I can't stand either of you."

"M-maybe you n-need some fresh a-air." Pit stuttered, grabbing his right arm and jerking him up the stairs. "You havn't been outside in the past two days."

"Let go of me," he ordered, pulling away from him.

* * *

As he backed away, Palutena stepped back as well. Her heel landed on Dark Pit's exposed toes. This prompted a pained scream from him as he lifted his leg and hopped back over to the stairs.

Palutena laughed. "Oops!"

"What was that for?!" Dark Pit asked, cringing as he sat back down.

Pit shrugged. "Maaaybe she's annoyed with you."

"Did I ask you?"

"No," Pit hung his head in mock defeat. A strange expression came to his face about six seconds later. "Wait a minute... Lady Palutena, why is the fountain glowing black?"

"Huh?" She looked over at the fountain. It was indeed glowing black. "What is going on?!" The goddess ran back to her work station and lowered her right hand, palm up, in to the water. A small ball of light appeared within her palm. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

No response. Instead, the ball of light began moving around in her hand, until it formed a square-shaped building: a temple, adorned with the symbol of the goddess of light. Her mouth dropped open.

"The Bright Light Palace? Wait, but..."

Without warning, the temple fizzled out and returned to being a ball of light. Palutena tilted her hand so that it fell in to the fountain, and finally stared at it as the color of the water went from black back to its orginal clear blue.

"What was that?" Pit tilted his head, his confused face looking dumb enough that Dark Pit couldn't resist laughing softly.

"Pit?" Palutena asked.

Upon hearing his name, Pit ran over to his patron and saluted. "Yes Lady Palutena?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. I lived in the Bright Light Palace with my family many, many years ago. I've neglected to look over it, however, and an image of it popping up from black water doesn't seem to be a good sign to me."

"Of course it isn't a good sign," Dark Pit pointed out. "Say, Palu-" She covered his mouth with her hand before continuing.

"Pit, I order you to grab the Lighting Chariot since I can't find a place for you to go five minutes away and-"

"A- a mission?!" Pit's eyes grew wide. "Oh.. My.. Gosh. YES! YES!" He grabbed Palutena's hands. "I'll... I'll go get the Chariot right now!" He let go of her hands and raced up the steps. "I'll stop by to do some final prepartions before I leave. See ya in ten minutes!" Pit disappeared out the door, leaving a dumbfounded Dark Pit with Palutena.

"Did he..." Dark Pit's gaze was fixed on the open door. "Did you just give him-"

"Yes I did!" Palutena came up beside him and laid her hand in his hair, quickly ruffling it before he pulled away. "You are sooooo sensitive, Pittoo."

"Well, don't touch me!" Dark Pit protested.

For a moment, a funny look came over her face. She stared at him, then the well, and finally at the door to outside. Dark Pit watched her. Slowly, the realization came over his face.

"Palutena, I'm going with him." He went up the stairs to the door.

She nodded. "Good, but why are you leaving early? Pit's not going to be here until 12:10."

"Because I can," he slammed the door as he walked out, so Palutena figured she might as well follow him. She sighed as she looked over the fountain one last time. _Thank goodness he isn't like HER, but he does have a point. What AM I doing locking the poor angel up in Skyworld? Am I really being overprotective about it? Couldn't I just have explained the story of HER to him? _

Somehow unhappy now, she went up to the door and opened it, not looking back.


	3. Chap 3: A Brief History Lesson

**The Black and The Blue (TBTB) ... After some messages**

**To NFS Dude: Sorry! Its just that my wifi as usual is acting up for one and I've been lagging in and out of the internet. The other is that none of my friends have been online lately as the Kid Icarus craze seems to dying down :( I blame Nintendo for being rediculous and Pokemon X and Y for taking away Kid Icarus' spotlight.**

**(Not to mention I nearly deleted your 'review' in the midst of all the Pokemon Trading notifs that were cluttering my box today. Getting email just ain't fun after awhile). P.S. I'm just letting you know that you are often going off topic when it comes to reviews, so please try to at least let me know what you think of the chapter and all that stuff reviewerss do in your next review or the rest of this story may be centered around what Gnat thinks whats going to happen next (As he's the only person reviewing aside from you at the moment). **

**For the rest of yous: Who agrees we NEED a sequel to Kid Icarus: Uprising? We can't just let Pit and co. die out for another 25 years. It just seems unfair to new fans like me who just got in to the series and to all the characters the series has brought to the table.**

***sigh* To the chapter...**

**Chapter 3: A Brief History Lesson**

* * *

As Palutena walked out of her temple, she took in a breath of fresh air.

"Its a nice day out." she told Dark Pit.

He just ignored her. His red eyes were glued to the sky as he paced impatiently in the courtyard.

"Come on..." he grumbled. "I wanna get out of here..."

Palutena sighed. He really was eager to leave now that he had the chance. She just wished she had the ability to make him comfortable here so he wouldn't have tried running away every two weeks for the past year. Well, no. Skyworld was known for its Light angel friendly community, and ever since Pittoo had moved in, he had been the misfit. She had heard people talking about him behind his back sometimes, about was how Shadow angels brought "bad luck" to anyone who ran in to them. She had even gotten complaints from the community to kick him out, but she always refused. And she only refused because of an old incident mostly everyone had forgotten, but had a myth about:

The myth of the young Shadow who had brought bad luck upon the relations of the two species of angels, causing fights between Light and Shadow angels and forcing the Shadows to move out of Skyworld and never to be seen again.

* * *

After Pit had returned from saving the world a second time at eight years old (From Orcos or whatever his name was), everyone was happy. There had been a parade in the streets in his honor. During the parade however, a strange woman had been handing out strange lockets encrusted with the twelve stones of the zodiac as a souvenir of the victory. Not suspcious at all... Right?

Riiiiiight?

A young girl who was only five at the time got her hands on one of the lockets and started rampaging. Palutena intervened and tried to reason with her, but the angel gave her some choice words and knocked her aside with a Samurai Blade that she had stolen from a Fighter. Palutena and the Centurions chased her around the parade, but only on one occasion was a Centurion able to catch her before being hit in the face by a Mega Laser. Many civilian angels were hurt that day by the child. Luckily, only one Centerion died and was able to be revived later. Still the parade had been ruined and nobody was happy for the rest of the week.

Palutena had to focus her energy on the strange woman when she had found out it had been her fault for all of this chaos. It was a long and hard battle, but she managed to push her back with Pit's help.

She couldn't get the info out about this dangerous woman though because...

Light and Shadow were starting to fight over who's rampaging child that had been. She was obviously the spawn of the Shadows, so anyone who was a Shadow, was married, and had children were put on trial. Nobody stepped forward to claim her, and Palutena couldn't step in to try and calm everyone down because the Lights were going crazy over the case. The goddess was accused of being a bad leader by both sides. In the end, the feuds between the groups escalated in to violence, and she was forced to banish all Shadows from Skyworld to prevent another fight from breaking out.

And then there was that day when Pit visited the Labyrinth of Deceit and broke the Mirror of Truth. Dark Pit was born. It caught the community's attention, and they demanded the goddess do something to get rid of him. Seeing how Pittoo was alive today, she had failed, and she lost the trust of many of the Light angels. Even after what Dark Pit did to help Pit and assist in saving her, they still wouldn't give him any credit. It was then she had found out their true intentions: Never forgive the Shadows for what that young girl who had been possessed by the woman who should be the real offender did those many years ago. It was just wrong. The only reason she kept Dark Pit in Skyworld in the first place was so he could recover his group's honar in Skyworld!

And now she was about to let him go out on a mission with Pit.

* * *

Dark Pit finally stopped pacing some two minutes later and walked close to the edge of the floating island. "When is he coming?"

"Give it a few more minutes, Pittoo." Palutena reassured him. "You remember Pit can't fly and he has to use the walkways to get over to the stables."

"Right..." He glared at her.

_The Pits, touchy as always. _She thought, as she stared at the ground.

"I want to ask you a question," Dark Pit asked. "For the past year, you haven't let me leave Skyworld. Yet today, you're letting me run free on a mission. Are you trying to make me your third in command? You know I'd never listen to you or any of the other gods."

Palutena met his eyes, but quickly looked away afterwards. "Listen, Pittoo... I need to tell you something. There was this incident that occured many years back after Pit had saved everyone the second time at eight years old. We were having a-"

"I'm back!" Came a shrill cry in the distance.

Dark Pit and Palutena saw Pit drive up in the chariot. He smiled at them.

"That was..." Palutena looked between him and an island off in the distance.

"Quick," Dark Pit finished. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Hold your horses, Dark Pit, I just have to go grab a weapon in case I need it." Pit got out of the chariot and started strolling to the temple when Dark Pit grabbed him from behind his scarf. "No. We are getting out of here right NOW!" With some kind of strength, he forced Pit back in to the chariot and hopped on behind him.

"But I need a weap-"

"Its okay, Pit. I'll deliver you a pair of Tiger Claws when you get to the Bright Light Palace," Palutena told him. "For now, Pittoo's just being the impatient. He'll calm down once you're out of the reaches of Skyworld."

Pit looked back at his counterpart, who hissed at him and pointed at the sky. "Geez man. You really need to stop being a cat and become a dog. 'Cause dogs are cool."

"Do I look like I care?" Dark Pit asked. "Now go!"

_Yep. Skyworld's driven him psychotic._ Pit pulled on the reins and got the unicorns to start trotting away. "I'm getting out of here. Pittoo, just hold on to me or the reins as tightly as you can. This chariot usu-"

"Don't you think I would know that?" he grabbed the right side of the reins while the Light angel took the left.

"See you later, Skyworld!" Pit cried as they pulled out of the main island.

* * *

In a matter of seconds, they were going at fifty miles per hour. Dark Pit sighed and looked out at the sky folding out before him. There was a strange look in his eyes.

"See, I told you he'd relax," Palutena told Pit.

"No kidding. Just look at him." Pit patted him behind the back to see if he could get a response out of him. "Hello?"

Strangely, he didn't budge. He just kept staring with half-closed eyes at the sky.

"Pittoo, Pitooey, Blapi... Wake up..." Pit shook him.

"H- huh?" Dark Pit looked around. "Ugh. The freash air must be zonking me out. After all, I have been trapped inside that stupid bubble Palutena likes putting up around the temple."

"Hey, at least you're finally free, right?" Pit said.

Pit was suprised when Dark Pit suddenly jumped up and punched the air. "YES!" Suddenly, he paused, looking back where they had came from. "Does this mean after I help Pit with whatever he has to do at the palace I can leave?"

Silence.

* * *

Back in her temple, Palutena turned away from the fountain to see a Light angel pass by her with a child at hand.

"Now Benny, I want you to remember: 'Shadow angels are bad'. Repeat that after me." The angel was saying to the child.

"No they're not!" Palutena yelled at them. "They are innocent!"

Everyone around her proceeded to glare at her.

"Oops." Palutena slowly turned around, reconnecting herself with the Pits.

* * *

"No, Pittoo. You live in Skyworld now, and I'm going to need you here for quite some time." Came the goddess' response.

"For what? You're always making excuses. Stop torturing me with your nonsense." Dark Pit groaned. "You have to let me leave. Please!"

Palutena could sense the desperation in his voice. She knew being in Skyworld wasn't right for him. But it had to be done to attempt to restore the Shadow's honar.

What she didn't know was that her plans for him were about to be ripped to pieces.

* * *

**There we have it, folks, Chapter 3. My fingers are killing me from all the typing and editing. See ya next time when I somehow get Chapter 4 out while dealing with school!**


	4. An Important Notice Again

**Well, time to say it... **

**Guys, you remember that letter I posted when I was quitting RoD? Well, its happening again. I'm not intrested in Fanfiction as I once was a year ago. Its just that:**

**I never finished my first story because the original Sam was a total Mary Darn Sue, and the plotline with Darkus (Which was also supposed to involve a Derekus) really seemed boring to me. All the characters were going to do is travel, kick Sam out for a bit, more traveling, have Pit kidnapped, EVEN more traveling, Darkus is Dark Pit from the future and is being impersonated, blah blah blah. **

**However, this time, its just that my storyline got WAY too complicated. I was planning on having at least 7 main characters (+2 because of the Pits) but usually with that amount, things can go wrong. It seemed like this idea was begging for an original story, not be stuck as an idea I had for Fanfiction. I had to seperate Sam, Darkus, Penelope, and co. (Except Rulius. He sucked as a minor villian) from this story, and it just left the fanfic bland. I didn't know what to do with it. I'm sorry, once again, everyone. TBaTB is cancelled. I don't plan on writing another fanfic here, but I still wish you all the best as I leave for NaNoWriMo (Even though I have some complaints about that site... I'd rather not explain) and you guys perhaps continue on your fanfic journeys. **

**THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED. **

**Departurting from the fanfic world, to fantasy, adventure, and beyond:**

**SapphireLucario, or whatever you'd rather call me.**

**P.S. Anons, if you'e angry with me, NO FLAMES. I will laugh at your stupidity. **

**P.S..S. Dark Pit is still awesome, and bests all other Nintendo clones (Except Dark Samus). Now if we could just get Dark Pit vs. Shadow the Hedgehog, that would be great. Make it happen, Nintendo/Sega/Ect.! Maybe for the next SSB?**


End file.
